Coyote, The Sapphire King
Prologue: The prophecy Long ago when 8bitmmo was full of dogs, there were multiple races of dogs, the coyotes, wolves, jackals, hyena, dingo and fox. peace was in the land of 8bitmmo but suddenly the wolf race accused the coyote race of stealing their new born prince and thus a giant war began, a war which would rage for years to come.... in the same year the war started, the wisest sim9, the only pure dog in 8bitmmo wrote down a prophecy. the prophecy stated that 1 year after the beginning of the war, on the exact same day, an animal would be born in each race, their fur would be stained in a color. These animals will be able to have extremely good pvp skills, leadership skills, everything else that a good leader has, and good looks :P also they will be destined to rule their kingdom and for once and for all end the bloodshed and allow one race to stand superior and win. The power of these animals can only be maximized if they come in contact with the gem that suits their fur color. Chapter 1: my birth (this comes from the sapphire kings perspective) One year after the great war had started i came into this world, i was a wee little thing, my fur was stained blue but doctors said i was healthy and grow into a fine young coyote. immediately after my birth village official stormed into our house, my parents aware of this tried to hide me from them, i was confused at the time. I was not sure why they were there but it all became clear later (like A LOT later like a few months later) The officials found me in no time and noticed my fur was stained blue, they snatched me from my parents and took my to the castle for royalty only and began to discipline me and teach me how to become a king. Chapter 2: child hood Even growing up as a young coyote i was often bullied. out of all the coyotes, prince Porping, who was meant to be the heir of the throne till i came along and his goons especially bullied me. The other pupils also out cast me and would not let me join in with them when they played games. i lived a sad lonely life, away from my parents, my only friends were aster and MDJ, they were also quite unpopular among the aristocrat children. The 3 of us formed a strong bond and pushed each other forward, I'm afraid if it weren't for them i may not be here to this day. All the teachers say i was destined to be something great, but they also said my destiny is probably wrong. So far i have only been a failure, they said I'm no good at pvp and I'm too shy, not at all fit to lead and be the king of the coyote's. Where as with Porping, they say he is a protegee! His pvp skills exceed his age level, perhaps better then some royal guards! He also has great leadership, not surprising for the son of the king but what they DON'T know is he is a massive JERK. The rest of my childhood was a blur, in a few days i had already grown into a young coyote, or what the bits call a teenager. Chapter 3: The teenage years Being a prince, the teenage years were hard, now I'm sure you are quite confused, a prince? teenage years? hard? these words dont fit, but you see in the coyote culture, the teenage years of a coyote is the time where they must study extremely hard and train a LOT at pvp, so basically my teenage years were spent practicing pvp and studying building and 8bit history, i only had about a hours sleep every day (also got some sleep when i doze of during 8bit history lectures). mealtimes conditions were even worse. The coyote culture says that while a prince coyote is in their teenage years they must first go on a diet, then bulk up later. Dieting was hard enough and the fact i only had 10 minutes every meal time did NOT help. They said the more time i wasted eating. the less time practicing pvp. I learned to eat extremely fast, my personal best was eating everything in 4minutes 33seconds and 12 milliseconds. The good thing was if i finished my meal early, the rest of the meal time was free time, so i always tried to eat fast so i could catch some free time. basically my teenage years were living hell, the sleep conditions sucked, the meals went down too fast for me to enjoy the taste (not that the steamed flavorless lawyercat meat, rice and water tasted like anything anyway) but wait, things got even worse for my heart was captured by a beautiful she-coyote. Her fur was sleek and shiny, her eyes glistened like a cloudless night, with the full moon high, her presence made my heart pound out of my chest and my words stumble. for she was none other then: brassard, or brassy as her friends called her. i dared not speak to her for every time she was near, my tongue twisted into a knot. i swore to myself to ignore her, for girls were a waste of time and distracted me from my studies but i could not resist the sleek brown fur of brassard.Alas prince porping also liked brassard, in fact they were dating! The elders did not care for Porping's studies and pvp skills already exceeded his age level and he did not need much more improvement so he had plenty of time to spend with his girl friend. One day i accidentally stared at brassard for too long and Porping noticed. He waited for me to rush back to my room but on the way he intercepted my path and confronted me. "So i noticed you been staring at mah gal! I don't want this to happen again ok? Is that clear? OR ELSE!" Porping cracked his paws as he stared into my eyes, then he poked my chest with his paw and walked off, head high. Chapter 4: The disaster I gulped. checking my watch i noticed meal time was nearly over so i rushed over to my pvp lesson. during the pvp lesson, i fought another coyote trainee, the same skill level as me. it started off with us touching noses. then we each went to our section of the arena and the fight began. the umpire lifted the checkered flag and the match was off! I sprinted towards him, with my shiny blue sword in one paw. My enemy also had a blue sword and we stood on our hind paws (we can stand like humans :D) and we began to battle with our swords fiercely or at least i thought it was fierce. truth is in the eyes of the spectators, the match was BORING, even watching old grandmas knit paw mittens was more interesting then our fight but to me this fight was intense. my blood was boiling, all my sense tingled, i hopped around swinging my sword fiercely. The feeling was sensational! I leaped towards my enemy with a giant leap and used my final smash. Throwing my blue sword towards him which hit him right in his right shoulder. as i leaped down for the final blow, swiping at him furiously with my paws and ending it all with a giant bite to his neck luckily i was wearing a mouth guard so the teeth did not pierce him. Just when i thought i had landed the final bite, my enemy slipped out from under me, hopped onto my back and pounded it multiple times till i collapsed onto the ground. he then proceeded to deliver a "killing" blow with his mouth guard and with that the umpire blew the whistle and declared my enemy the winner. I hung my head low and walked off to my bed, preparing to hit that hay for a hour before getting up for 8bit history lessons. During the night, just as i was falling asleep a terrible screeching alarm rung around coyoterion. In those days the wolves had captured a wind elemental who possessed the powers of the wind, the wolves forced them to send tornadoes towards our town. It had been a LONG time since a tornado, in fact i had never actually experienced one before this. The alarm was deafening and quickly i got out of bed and stared out the window. Outside it was CHAOS. coyotes running amok screaming: HIDE YO KIDS HIDE YO WIFE HIDE YO SELF!! everyone streamed into the shelter and hid in there, i decided to follow them and jumped out the window. Outside i felt the aurora of fear flowing out from young coyotes, i gently patted a lost coyote on the head and pointed him in the direction of the shelter where his parents were waiting for him. We locked the doors and stared out the windows. Up close the tornado was even more fierce, It spun violently, creating a path of destruction in its way. Someone began talking about how they heard rumors of the air elemental breeding with a wolf! and they had a child who was born of the air, but also a wolf. Apparently this wolf could create the air and control it. The tornado spun around quickly, i slightly caught the glimpse of a wolf like shadowy creature in the middle of the tornado. i wasn't sure if i was right but i knew to stop the tornado, we had to beat up that creature controlling it. Chapter 5: Taking down a tornado I gathered up my friends aster and MDJ and told them what i thought. MDJ being the geek said it is possible a wolf and air elemental could have bred and had a half breed child. Aster still a bit puzzled since he was more brawn then brain asked us what this meant. i told him it meant, we were going to have to take down a tornado. we approached the door and just as we were about to open it and escape, porping and his gang stopped us and asked us what we were going to do. We told them our plan of stopping the tornado and believe it or not porping actually liked it! Turns out he had planned to take down he tornado HIMSELF and hog all the glory. I made the noble choice and decided destroying the tornado was top priority so i didnt mind porping hogging all the glory. We rushed outside and locked the door behind us. We put on our goggles to protect our eyes from the swirling dust. From the tornado a voice boomed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?!!" The tornado boomed "hmm are you asking what we want? well gee if you stopped destroying everything that would be nice!" Aster replied. immediately aster burst into hysterics and was too busy laughing his butt off to fight, one down 3 to go. The tornado roared and approached us, the suction of the tornado was too high and MDJ was sucked in and flung right into the lake of coyoterion. He signaled us a thumbs up to show us that he was alright, but of course porping did not care. Porping was already swiping at the tornado with his red sword. Yep, the elders decided Porping was worthy of using a RED SWORD already, where as i am still stuck on a blue sword! The tornado suddenly came to a stop and floating in the air was a pure snow white wolf staring at us grinning. Thats when i noticed it was a female wolf. Her fur was so smooth and white, it looked like snow, the powdery kind, not the hard chunky ice-like snow. For a second I was taken aback by the shine of her fur, then i realized there was still brassard and that this was a wolf! then i thought that i actually didnt like this wolf, i just like her fur. O how i wish i had glossy shiny fur like she did.I snapped myself out of my thoughts and focused on taking her down. she let out a maniac like laugh and swooped in on us, luckily Porping was aware of this and charged up to her. He rammed his body into hers and knocked her to the ground. I sprinted towards the wolf. My paws pounding on the ground. I leaped a giant leap with my mighty hind legs and landed on top of the wolf, pinning her shoulder to the ground. Porping came in for the finishing kill and just as he approached i smelt something fishy. Things were going too smooth, this was too easy. Then i noticed. "PORPING GET AWAY!!! ITS A TRAP!!!!!" I SCREAMED porping and I jumped back just as the wolf began to gather wind around her, cutting everything surrounding her that the wind sliced. She flew into the air and fired strong controlled currents of air towards us. We swiftly jumped around trying our best to dodge the concentrated air. A current of air just skimmed my fur as it flew into a boulder. slicing it in half. finally she trapped both of us in a circle of flowing air. we were stuck, we were prisoners. She lifted the air bubble up into the air and calmly walked inside. we were cornered. Knowing the end was near i decided to give it my all. the wolf walked towards us, head high, clearly too cocky. too cocky that perhaps she had let her guard down. I seized the moment to grab my blue sword and fling it at her. She effortlessly stopped it with a current of air and chuckled. In that split second when she was stopping my sword, her guard had lowered far too low. porping had sneaked up behind her and already had his knife to her neck, prepared for the final cut. The wolf aware of this enveloped herself in air and shot herself across the night sky towards wolfrion. Chapter 6: Porping taking all the credit The coyotes came running out of the shelter cheering for porping. they threw a huge banquet for porping and as expected nobody cared about me. In their eyes i was not the chosen one, i was filth in their eyes. They all thought porping deserved the crown rather then me. I had taken enough of these people. I HAD to run away so porping could take the crown and everyone would be happy. That night i filled my bags with food, water, gold. a few books, survival kit and my blue sword. I left a note on my bed and ran off to who knows where. That night was possibly the longest night of my life. i wandered for what felt like decades and finally found a nice grassy place to make a make shift den. I slept till the sun rose, which is probably the longest time i have slept in a LONG time. Chapter 7: Prince sapphire ran away?!! The sun rose and the royal servant knocked on sapphire's door. "prince sapphire its time to wake up! prince sapphire?!" the servant questioned There was no reply so the servant opened the door and entered the room. On the prince's bed was a note. "To whom it may concern, Hi,sapphire here. After yesterdays fight with the tornado i had a long time to think and i finally realized that i was not appreciated here. everyone says im a disappointment and im meant to become the king or something but so far it just seems like im a massive failure. Porping would make a much finer king then me, everyone loves him. After realizing im not appreciated and no one cares about me i decided to run away, im not quite sure where yet. I'll probably just go with where the wind takes me to hopefully somewhere i can be appreciated. So yeah i guess this is bye.." The servant read aloud. " wait a minute... OH MY GOSH SAPPHIRE IS GONE!!" The servant screamed The scream echoed across the whole of coyoterion, the elders were shocked. This meant that the coyotes could not win the war as the one of the prophecy was not here to lead them. The coyotes had a minute for mourning the loss of their leader but spent the rest of the day celebrating that porping would be their king. The coyotes were still confident that with Porping leading them, they would NOT lose. Meanwhile in the wild I continued my journey to who knows where. The powerful hot rays of the sun beat down upon my fur. i was being cooked alive! I took a break in the shade of a tall palm tree and slowly dozed off into a dream. In my dream i flew around the land of 8bit watching as the war raged on. Then suddenly i was on a tiny boat in the middle of the ocean and a huge wave was coming my way. it smashed into me and next thing i know im awake, drenched in water and surrounded by a horde of lawyer cats, one holding a bucket. I slowly reached for my blue sword and attempted to fight them off but it was no use, i was out numbered. The lawyer cats got a good few scratches in and finally a lawyercat hit me on the head with a rock. I slowly began to lose consciousness and the last thing i saw was a shadow figure appear out of no where and beat all the lawyer cats chapter 8: waking up i woke up in a small warm cave lit up with fire. alarmed that someone else was inside the cave i quickly tried to sit up. The other person told me not to move for i was wounded greatly. I asked him who he was and we began a long discussion. His name was Psychotic Smiley or Psy as some people called him. He was a lone wanderer, a ronin, a master less warrior exiled from his kingdom for his master was assassinated by the wolves. He was a normal 8bitter, square head, triangle arms and square feet. He was old, not old like an old man but rather old as in mature. he gave of a certain vibe which made me feel stronger, or more confident. Psy then asked why i, a young coyote was out wandering in the wild. I told him about coyoterion, how no one appreciated me. I told him i left to get stronger and find somewhere i was appreciated. after one of those long heart warming tales psy decided he was going to travel and train me, in the ways of the 8bit. For the next few weeks i let my wounds heal until finally i was strong enough to train with psy. I still remember the day like it was yesterday. I was extremely excited to have my first training session with psy, i was so excited butterflies did flips in my stomach (that was from breakfast). I headed out with psy to an area filled with lush green grass. Psy told me to prepare my self for battle. I drew my blue sword out and stared deep into psy's eyes. Psy gripped his red sword tightly. Suddenly he began to sprint towards me and i to him. we entered a long rally of sword swings, our sword exchanging even blows. finally psy out skilled me and my blue sword flung out of my hand and landed with a clang on the grass. Psy told me he doesn't think im cut out to be a sword fighter so i asked him if i didnt use a sword what else would i use? thats when i found out about the pixel pistol. It was a small pitch black pistol. It could hold up to 250 ammo. It was a powerful thing, dealing 3 dmg. It also had a long range meaning i would not have to be in my opponents attack range yet i could still attack them. That night i fiddled around with it. I made a makeshift target on a tree and practiced shooting it, little did i know psy was secretly watching me. All 10 shots that i took landed at different vital points. I began to practice more and more, sometimes running while shooting, sometimes jumping of a tree and shooting. a solid 2 hours had passed when psy finally came out clapping. He told me i was a natural pixel pistol user and that i was perhaps nearly better then psy himself. Chapter 9: GOING ON AN ADVENTURE :D This morning i woke up to the sound of crackling fire. Psy was already up, cooking lawyer cat meat on the fire. He chucked me a lawyer cat leg and i munched it down. He told me to eat up cause we were going on an adventure today! While psy ate breakfast i headed out to do some target practice. I eyed down the tree and did a 360 no scope and shot the drawn target right in the heart. i continued doing multiple trick shots and eventually got tired and went back to the cave. Psy then told me to pack up, we were moving. i was surprised and excited. I carefully packed up all my belonging tucking my blue sword deep in my bag. The sun was up and the birds were singing. Psy and i headed out and began our long trek. eventually i worked up the nerves to ask psy where we were going and he simply replied: We are looking for a block, a rewardblock, On this block will be a sapphire jewel. I've just received news that my ex-kingdom needs me back to rule them since the king has died and the citizens think i am fit to take the role. as a parting gift sapphire, i would like to give you this jewel. tears began to well up in my eyes. i sobbed a bit, sad to part with psy, touched he was giving me a parting gift and excited that i can share one last quest with him. We eventually hiked to the foot of a very tall mountain. Psy warned me that this was a very difficult mountain to climb, not only cause it has irregular bumps and grooves but also cause it is full of game reviewers and dire game reviewers. i gripped my pixel pistol as we began to climb up the mountain. During the climb we found multiple enemies but alas they were no match for my pixel pistol and psy's red sword. we shot and sliced many mobs, we also had a few close calls like when i nearly fell of after landing on some loose dirt. luckily psy had us attached to harnesses so it was fine. Eventually we reached the cave at the top of the mountain and entered. I lit a match, illuminating the cave. Thats when i saw that it was full of hundreds of mobs and zombies. we shot and slashed through them all, making our way to the glowing rewardblock at the end of the cave. Category:FanfictionCategory:SapphireCoyote